


Devil Eyes

by fatalanoxia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angry Kylo Ren, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, alecotam, crylo, gdzietuoryginalnosc, nieumiempisac, smetnesmety, znowugejoza
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalanoxia/pseuds/fatalanoxia
Summary: Kylo jest niestabilny i ewidentnie ma ze sobą problem, a Hux tylko chciał napić się wina z Phasmą.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, pierwszy raz w życia udało mi się napisać oneshota i przy okazji to moje pierwsze ff w tym fandomie.  
> #doublelostv-card 
> 
> No nic, nieważne, mam nadzieję, że to nie jest aż tak słabe jak mi się wydaje.

Był środek listopada, a Ben Solo, (który za zwrócenie się do niego w ten sposób gotów był urwać komuś łeb) wypadł ze swojego rodzinnego domu, przy okazji nie szczędząc sobie na głośnym i aż nazbyt ostentacyjnym trzaśnięciu drzwiami. Jego matka, osławiona polityk, Leia Organa doprowadziła go do szału kolejny raz, ale tym razem Kylo Ren, bo tak kazał o sobie mówić chłopak, nie miał zamiaru wracać pod dach tej podłej kobiety, która na każdym kroku dawała mu do zrozumienia, że jest największą porażką całego jej życia.

Ren mocniej zacisnął szczęki, poprawił czarny plecak i niewiele myśląc wyjechał motocyklem z garażu, nie mając zamiaru nigdy więcej pokazywać się w okolicy nowobogackich willi i tak paskudnie wszechobecnej aury fałszu, że na samą myśl chciało mu się rzygać.

 

Fakt, być może Kylo nie był i nigdy nie będzie idealnym synem ani człowiekiem, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, tak samo jak z tego, że kiedy zapomni ze sobą tabletek na uspokojenie, może się to źle skończyć. Nigdy jednak nie mógł znieść tego, jak patrzyła na niego matka. Jakby to on był winny. Winny, kiedy nie szło jej w pracy. Winny, kiedy ojciec odszedł, najpierw tłumacząc się charakterem swojej pracy, a potem po prostu znikając, nie wracając do domu któregoś wieczora. Winny, kiedy od dziecka musiała wysyłać go do psychologów i psychiatrów, samej nie robiąc zupełnie nic żeby mu pomóc, bo przecież wielka pani polityk nie ma czasu dla swojego jedynego dziecka. Był też winny, kiedy przyznał się do bycia gejem. Albo wtedy, kiedy po prostu założył czarną koszulę zamiast białej i na odwrót, bo z tego typu rzeczy jego kochana matka również potrafiła zrobić problem jak gdyby od jego ubioru zależała przyszłość narodu.

Zimny wiatr boleśnie kąsał go nawet przez skórzaną kurtkę, a na niebo zaczynały wstępować burzowe chmury, dlatego Ren postanowił, że czas najwyższy zakończyć tą radosną wycieczkę i niewiele myśląc, skierował się do jednego ze swoich ulubionych miejsc.

Pub Zezowate Szczęście od dawien dawna gromadził u siebie zbieraninę ludzi niemal każdego rodzaju, Kylo jednak zawsze sądził, że zdecydowanie większość z nich to niespełnieni artyści, albo osoby zwyczajnie nieszczęśliwe. Wiele razy widział, jak samotni ludzie przesiadywali tam godzinami paląc papierosy, czytając książki i pijąc wino, nalewane im przez siwowłosą, przesympatyczną kobietę, która wydawała się absolutnie pasować do klimatu tego miejsca.

Tym razem nie mogło być inaczej. Kiedy tylko Kylo zaparkował motocykl i pojawił się w Zezie łomocąc swoimi ciężkimi butami o drewniane schody w jednej ze starych kamienic, od razu przywitały go dźwięki jakiejś jazzowej piosenki, której nawet za milion dolarów nie umiałby nazwać. Nie myśląc za wiele zamówił sobie piwo w barze, przelotnie postanawiając, że sprawą motocykla na dworze zajmie się później.

Czas mijał mu wolno, a liczył go i tak tylko w liczbie wypalonych papierosów, a potem, pojawiających się ludzi, bo, jak zdał sobie potem sprawę, był cholerny piątek, co oznaczało ni mniej ni więcej tylko to, że jeszcze trochę i jego ulubione, spokojne miejsce zamieni się w klub dyskusyjny ludzi wszelkiej maści i rodzaju, którzy po dostarczeniu do krwiobiegów odpowiedniej ilości alkoholu zmienią się w wybitnych polityków, historyków, lekarzy i psychologów.

Kylo westchnął i mocniej wcisnął się w róg kanapy, przy okazji mocniej zaciągając się kolejnym papierosem i wsłuchując w aktualnie puszczoną muzykę, którą to, wydawało się, skądś znał.

 

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, na drewnianych schodach do Zeza pojawił się rudy osobnik w towarzystwie wysokiej blondynki, której oczy ciskały gromy w każdym możliwym kierunku.

Hux, bo tak miał na imię chłopak, z absolutną wyższością patrzył na wszystko dookoła, a jego wypolerowane oficerki zdradziecko stukały o podłogę, kiedy razem ze swoją najlepszą (i za razem jedyną) przyjaciółką Phasmą, zmierzał do baru w celu kupienia od razu całej butelki wina. Ani on, ani ona zdecydowanie nie uznawali babrania się z kupowaniem sobie po kieliszku.

Byli tu niemal stałymi klientami, bo pomimo że Hux definitywnie nie wyglądał na bywalca miejsc takich jak to, zdecydowanie był jednym z największych fanów Zezowatego Szczęścia i klimatu, który czuło się od momentu przekroczenia progu, dlatego też kobieta za barem tylko uśmiechnęła się do nich ciepło, wzięła odliczone wcześniej pieniądze i podała im butelkę, jak zawsze życząc miłego wieczoru.

Dla Huxa praktycznie żaden wieczór nie bywał miły, nie powiedział tego jednak na głos tylko najlepiej jak umiał posłał kobiecie grymas, który chyba miał być uśmiechem i zgarniając butelkę z blatu razem z Phasmą podążyli do drugiej sali, w ogólnym zamyśle przeznaczonej na palarnię.

W całym pomieszczeniu stały tylko cztery stoły, i tylko jeden był wolny, zupełnie jakby czekał aż ta konkretna dwójka pojawi się w Zezie na swoje cotygodniowe obrady nad Moetem, bo przecież Hux był obrzydliwie bogaty i nie było na świecie żadnej siły, która mogłaby go przekonać, że wydawanie dużych sum pieniędzy na alkohol nie jest całkiem dobrym pomysłem.

Phasma zajęła miejsce pod ścianą, a chłopak wsuną się na krzesło koło niej, mimo że prawie każdy w takiej sytuacji usiadłby naprzeciw. Hux jednak był Huxem i zdecydowanie miał gdzieś, co o jego zachowaniu sądzi większość, a im bliżej przyjaciółki, tym więcej wrednych uwag mogli wymienić między sobą nie zwracając niczyjej uwagi. Kiedy dziewczyna nalewała alkohol, a rudowłosy szukał w kieszeniach papierosów, z drugiego końca sali zaczął im się przyglądać Kylo.

 

Ren teoretycznie znał parę siedzącą w drugim rogu małej sali, nie mógł jednak powstrzymać się od gapienia na wręcz fosforyzujące, rude włosy i twarz Huxa, która przy półmroku panującym w pomieszczeniu wyglądała jak wyciosana z marmuru. Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło mu się na aż tak długo skupić na chłopaku, którego imienia nawet nie znał. Właściwie to o niejakim Huxie wiedział tylko tyle, że jest cholernie wymagającym przewodniczącym szkoły, do którego na zebrania bały się przychodzić pierwszaki (i nie tylko) i że przez półtora semestru angielskiego, który mieli razem, ani razu nie zdarzyło mu się czegokolwiek nie zrobić, zapomnieć, nie umieć, albo zwyczajnie przegapić, a na ławce zawsze trzymał tylko czerwony zeszyt do kompletu z czarnym długopisem, którym niemal kaligraficznym pismem robił notatki.

Po szybkim researchu i podsumowaniu swojej wiedzy, albo raczej niewiedzy, Kylo doszedł do wniosku, że nie wie prawie nic o rudowłosym chłopaku. A cholera, coraz silniej odnosił wrażenie, że chciałby i szczerze mówiąc prawdopodobnie podpowiadało mu to rosnące stężenie alkoholu we krwi, w tamtym momencie jednak nic go to nie obchodziło.

 

Hux z kolei wydawał się bawić w najlepsze, rozmawiając z Phasmą o jej nowym podboju miłosnym i świeżo wypuszczonej na rynek płycie The Kills, jednak perspektywa jawnie gapiącego się na niego najbardziej enigmatycznego osobnika w całej ich szkole zdecydowanie nie poprawiała mu nastroju. Według Huxa, Ren był chodzącym zaprzeczeniem pojęcia ekstrawertyzmu, pozytywnego nastawienia i przy okazji też sympatyczności, było w nim jednak coś, co nie dawało Generałowi (jak teoretycznie pieszczotliwie nazywała go przyjaciółka) spokoju.

 

Minęła jeszcze dobra godzina, z butelki zniknęło prawie całe wino, a Phasma chwilowo wymówiła się telefonem, dlatego Hux spokojnie przyglądał się aktualnie dziwnie pustej przestrzeni w palarni, kiedy nagle o ścianę obok jego głowy z hukiem rozbił się pusty kufel po piwie. Winowajcy nie musiał długo szukać, bo jedyną osobą w pomieszczeniu był cholerny Kylo Ren, który jak się okazało, postanowił go zabić przy pomocy potłuczonego szkła.

\- Czy ciebie do reszty popierdoliło? - Hux rzucił w przestrzeń, strzepując rękawiczką okruchy szkła z rękawa i zdecydowanie nie oczekując jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi.

\- Skończyły mi się papierosy. - Odpowiedział jednak Ren wzruszając ramionami, jakby była to najzwyczajniejsza rzecz pod słońcem.

 

***

Od tamtego dnia minęło kilka dobre miesięcy, a Hux nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to, w jak popieprzony sposób poznał Kylo, przy okazji nadal pamiętając jak Phasma wydarła się na chłopaka ''że co on sobie kurwa przepraszam bardzo wyobraża". Jak się jednak okazało, coś w rodzaju usiłowania morderstwa w przewodniku po zachowaniach Rena było gdzieś niebezpiecznie blisko próby podrywu, o czym rudowłosy miał dowiedzieć się zdecydowanie później.

Szczerze mówiąc, pierwszy raz od tamtego dnia zobaczył Rena dopiero około dwóch tygodni później (bo od kiedy tylko jego przyjaciółka nawrzeszczała na Kylo, a on niemal uciekł z Zeza zapominając nawet przeprosić za potłuczone szkło, Hux nie widział go właśnie mniej więcej przez czternaście dni, być może nawet dłużej).

Kylo Ren nie pojawiał się ani w szkole, ani w pubie, do którego przychodził jeszcze częściej, ani też w żadnym innym miejscu, w którym można by spodziewać się psychopatów, dlatego Hux prawie przewrócił się o własne nogi kiedy któregoś dnia zobaczył Rena na podjeździe do własnego domu, opartego o ewidentnie drogi, czarny motocykl. Jak się okazało, Kylo bardzo chciał z nim porozmawiać, z rozmowy jednak wyszło tyle, że po niespecjalnie długim i odpowiednim czasie, wylądowali w łóżku, a Hux dziękował bogu, w którego nie wierzył, że jego rodzice praktycznie nie bywali w domu.

Od tamtego czasu trwali w podobnym układzie, wzajemnie napędzając swoje demony i szaleństwa, a przy okazji na każdym kroku udając, że przecież wcale nie potrzebują siebie nawzajem, a to co dzieje się między nimi to zdecydowanie i tylko seks.

**Author's Note:**

> Funfact; Zez jest zainspirowany jednym z moich ulubionych miejsc i w podobnej formie (nawet pod tą samą nazwą) funkcjonuje i ma się dobrze


End file.
